The present invention relates to an apparatus specifically designed for use in loading a motorcycle onto a bed of a truck and, subsequently, unloading the motorcycle.
A number of loading and unloading apparatus have been developed which are dedicated for use with motorcycles. Examples of such motorcycle loading and unloading apparatus are U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,829 (Miller); U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,577 (Jones); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,047 (Rickki).
The Miller reference discloses a motorcycle loading and unloading apparatus having a rectangular insert which is inserted into the hitch receptacle of a truck.
The present invention provides an alternative motorcycle loading and unloading apparatus.
According to the present invention there is provided a motorcycle loading and unloading apparatus which includes a motorcycle support with a first guide extending along the support. A mounting member is provided which is adapted for mounting adjacent to and substantially perpendicular to a rear bumper of a truck. A pivot member is provided having a first end and a second end. The first end of the pivot member is pivotally secured to the mounting member for pivotal movement about a substantially horizontal axis extending transverse to the mounting member between a downwardly angled position and an upright position. A second guide is secured to the second end of the pivot member and engages the first guide on the support. Means is provided for exerting a force upon the support to move the support from a loading position resting upon a groundsurface behind the truck to a transport position resting upon a bed of the truck. Movement of the support from the loading position to the transport position is accommodated by an initial pivoting of the pivot member from the downwardly angled position to the upright position. This is followed by a sliding of the support along the pivot member until the support is in the transport position.
The motorcycle loading and unloading apparatus, as described above, provides a suitable alternative that does not need be secured to the bed of the truck.
The guides used can take a number of forms. Beneficial results have been obtained when the support has opposed sides and one of a pair of first guides extends along each of the opposed sides.
Although the mounting member for the motorcycle loading and unloading apparatus, as described above, can be mounted directly to the rear of the truck, it is preferred that the apparatus be readily removable. Even more beneficial results may, therefore, be obtained when the mounting member has a first end and a second end. The first end is in the form of a hitch adaptor adapted for insertion into a hitch receptacle of the truck. This enables the mounting member to be rapidly inserted or removed from the hitch receptacle.
With the motorcycle loading and unloading apparatus, as described above, the preferred means for exerting a force upon the support to move the support from the loading position to the transport position is a winch and cable.
The support has a first end and a second end. The described movement of the support results in the support being dragged for a distance along the ground. Even more beneficial may, therefore, be obtained when underlying roller wheels are rotatably mounted at the second end of the support.